


Why do I know him?

by Giant_Rubber_Mako



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, These dumbasses don't know they're old friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Rubber_Mako/pseuds/Giant_Rubber_Mako
Summary: Some stubborn dumbasses who used to be friends in University only to never meet again until they save the world together and there's just something so familiar about them...
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Barry Allen & Orin (Aquaman), Diana (Wonder Woman) & Bruce Wayne, Guy Gardner & Hal Jordan, Hal Jordan & Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 14





	1. Familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There’s something all too familiar about him Clark.”  
> “Bruce, you’re pacing again…”  
> “Hmm?” He stopped in his tracks, “Was I?” Only to get a nod in response from the taller reporter. Bruce huffed, “It’s just bugging me, like I’ve met him before.”

“Clark, you don’t get it,” Bruce huffed, “I feel like I know him but I just can’t remember where from.” An alarm buzzed, only for Bruce to raise his eyebrow at the interruption and at Clark’s mouth being sucked in as his eyes widened slightly.

“You’ll figure it out, you usually do. Now…-”   
“Just go.” He pinched the bridge of his nose before pointing absently at the door with his thumb. 

“Will do.” He walked towards the door, “I believe in yo-”   
“Just get out!” Bruce had a slight smile on his face as he turned, “You’ve been missing too many dates.”

“Fucking Clark.” he muttered shaking his head. He walked to the pandemic and leaned on the glass bannister. 

“Anything the matter?” He heard a voice above him. 

“It’s the green lantern.” He sighed.

“You don’t trust him do you?” Diana landed next to him, crossing her arms and raising a furrowed brow. 

“Oh, and what makes you think that?”   
“You still don’t trust Barry.”   
“I do, I just can’t stand him.”

“So distrust? There never seems to be a difference with you.”   
“Thank you Diana.” He sighed and looked away. “But I do trust him enough. Same with Hal. It’s something else.”   
“And that is…?”   
“Nothing worth worrying.”   
“You told Clark didn’t you?”   
“How did you…?”   
“It’s just how you operate Bruce, so tell me. What’s eating you.” 

“I feel like I know him, but I don’t know why. That’s it.”   
“Maybe you do, I could ask him if he knew you before you met as heroes?”   
“No. I’ll figure it out alone, it is personal after all.”   
“He is involved though, it could help.” 

Bruce raised his eyebrow, with a cold disappointed face. “Right. Alone.” She raised her hands in defeat. “But I think it’s a good idea to ask him, or are you deciding to be cold to him like you used to be to the rest of us, and still are to Barry?”   
“Diana, you know me well and you know the answer to that question.”   
“Right, it’s not as if you’re absolutely obsessed with the man.” She leaned back, her balance on her back leg. 

__ “Diana…” He groaned “It’s not like that and you know it.”   
“Are you sure about that?” She smirked and held that same smug expression as she re-folded her arms. “Are you absolutely sure that you are not absolutely infatuated with the green lantern?”   
“Diana!” His voice raised slightly and his face turned a flustered shade of pink, the blush darkened as she chuckled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based on a convo with a friend on Discord about our favourite dumbasses.


	2. An old friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You okay dude?” Barry stopped, dust was flying making Hal cough as it went into his mouth.  
> “Do you have to do that every time?”  
> “Do I have to do what?”  
> “Make dust fly.” He swiped at the dust to get it away from his eyes, the other hand gripping tighter on the bag handles.  
> “I’m a speedster, dirt and stuff will get displaced, it’s just physics.” He shrugged.   
> “Do you have to speed over here? All. The. Damn. Time.”

“I mean yeah, how else would I get here so quick when something’s bothering you?”   
“Maybe shoot me a text?” Barry shrugged at the idea, “You have a freaky sixth sense of working out when I’m bothered but like… just text, rather than choke me with dirt or sand or whatever.”

“I’ll try,” He shoved his hands behind his back and rocked on his feet, “Well… since I’m here, wanna tell me what’s up?”   
“It’s spooky.”   
“I can handle spooky.” The sigh that left Hal’s tired face was inescapable and reeked of disappointment and exhaustion.

“I meant Batman, you dingus.” He unintentionally added an edge to the last word.

“Oh…  _ oh…  _ Really?” Barry wiggled his eyebrows at Hal.

“What are you implying?”   
“What are you implying?” Barry replied, with emphasis on the ‘you.’

“That I feel like I’ve met him before…?” His head extended forward whilst rotating his hand out in emphasis. “What were you implying, B-man?”   
“That there was something a little more as to why he’s on your mind.” He followed with a succinct smile.

“You’re implying that I’m in love with Batman?” He asked incredulously.

“I mean, it’s not hard to think of, to be completely honest.”   
“That is the most stupid thing, you have ever said to me.” He folded his arms, “Congratulations. You’ve outdone yourself.” He walked off, leaving Barry in the middle of the field.

Hal stumbled upon a tree and after looking around, he placed the bag on one of the branches and climbed onto one of the stronger branches to sit down on and lean back. He grabbed a glass bottle from the bag, coke, and opened the lid before taking a long swig. “Ahhh, quiet and soda… That hits the spot.” He sighed softly. “Now. Let’s see…” He grabbed his phone out of his jacket pocket and opened the gallery.

“Is he in my photos~” He sang to himself with a big dumb grin. “Did we go to school together~” He swiped and found only one photo that could even allude to his suspicions, “Now I know why I never transferred my college photos to my phone.” 

It was an old photo, one he had scanned onto his laptop. Him and one of his brothers absolutely shitface drunk. He laughed as he noticed one of his old friends in the back. He was made to go to the university in the centre of Metropolis, as a major in engineering and business. Apparently his grandfather or something made him leave his hometown to get a social life. This friend in question was sleeping on the sofa with a half empty bottle on his chest, the spilled beer drenching his bare chest. His hair was soaked.


End file.
